Present invention relates to the field of floating articulated pontoon bridges using pivotable electromechanical actuation means for rapid folding and unfolding of interconnected pontoon modules.
Articulated floating pontoon arrangements based on pivotable interconnections is known in the prior art. Due to lack of actuation means, the major disadvantage of previous folding pontoon arrangements when at sea is a lengthy and cumbersome folding and unfolding operation requiring significant expenditure of manpower. One of the disadvantages of previous folding pontoon arrangements is limited number of pontoon modules that can be interconnected together resulting in a short folding pontoon assembly length, which in most cases is not adequate when operating in regions with no port facilities. Another disadvantage of prior folding pontoon arrangements is the necessity of crane assistance to carry out folding and unfolding of pontoon operations. In case of emergency situation, the slow folding operation used in previous folding pontoon arrangements may result in a loss of entire pontoon assembly.